Karl Marx
Karl Heinrich Marks lindi më 5 maj të vitit 1818 në Trier, Gjermani; vdiq më 14 mars të vitit 1883 Londër, Britania e Madhe. Ishte një filozof, ekonomist politik dhe organizues revolucionar i Shoqatës Ndërkombetare të Punëtorëve. Ndërsa Marks merrej me një gamë të gjërë problemesh, puna e tij më e famshme analizon historinë e luftës së klasave, e përmbledhur në linjën e parë të Manifestit Komunist: "Historia e gjithë shoqërisë ekzistuese është historia e luftës së klasave." Jeta Rinia Karl Marks lind në një familje të pasur dhe progresive çifutësh në Trier, Prusi. Babai i tij, Herschel, pasardhës i një linje të gjatë familjesh çifute, konvertohet në të Krishter në mënyrë që të ketë mundësinë të bëhet avokat. Familja Marks kishte shume shokë intelektuale dhe artistë të cilët i vizitonin shpesh Marksët gjatë rinisë së Karlit. Edukimi Më 1835 Marks regjistrohet në Universitetin e Bonn-it për të studjuar drejtësi. Aty bashkohet me Klubin Taverna e Trier ku gjatë një periudhe mabnte dhe postin e presidentit. Vitin pasardhës, babai e detyron të transferohet në shkollën më serioze dhe të orientuar akademikisht, Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität në Berlin. Marks dhe Hegelianët e Rinj Në Berlin Marksi fillon të interesohet për filozofinë dhe bashkohet me një grup studentësh dhe profesorësh të rinj të njohur si "Hegelianët e Rinj". Për shumë prej tyre, të ashtuquajturit "Hegelianët e majtë", të ndarë nga përmbajtja teologjike e teorive Hegeliane, kjo ishte një armë e fuqishme për të kritikuar fenë dhe politikën e kohës. Disa anëtarë të këtij qarku krijuan një analogji midis filozofise post-Aristoteliane dhe asaj post-Hegeliane. Max Stirner, një tjetër Hegelian i ri, perdori kritikën Hegeliane për të argumentuar se çdo ide që ndalonte përpara egoizmit nihilistik ishte misticizëm. Vërejtjet e tij nuk pranoheshin nga pjesa më e madhe e kolegëve të tij, sidoqoftë, libri i Stirner ishte arsye kryesore qe Marksi iu largua ideve të tij Feuerbachiane dhe zhvilloi një koncept thelbësor të historisë së materializmit. Karriera Kur mentori i tij, Bruno Bauer, u pushua nga fakulteti i filozofisë Friedrich-Wilhelms më 1842, Marksi ndërron degën e studimit nga filozofi në gazetari. Ai bëhet redaktor i Rheinische Zeitung, një gazetë radikale ne Cologne. Më 1843, kur gazeta mbyllet, pjesërisht për arsye të konfliktit midis Marksit dhe censurës shtetërore, Marksi i rikthehet filozofisë, aktivizmit politik, dhe jeton duke punuar si gazetar. Marksi së shpejti detyrohet të lëvizë, kjo ndodh shpesh gjatë jetës së tij për arsye të ideve të tij. Ne fillim ai lëviz ne France ku rishikon idetë e tij në lidhje me Bauer dhe Hegelianët e Rinj dhe shkruan 'On the Jewish Question (Mbi Pyetjen Çifute), kryesisht një kritikë e nocioneve të të drejtave civile dhe emancipimit politik të kohës kur shpeshherë kishte referenca ofenduese ndaj kulturës çifute. Në Paris ai takohet dhe fillon të punojë me shokun dhe bashkëpuntorin e tij të përjetshëm Friedrich Engels, një komunist i deklaruar, i cili ngacmon interesat e Marksit mbi gjendjen e klasës punëtore dhe gjithashtu mbi ekonomine. Pasi detyrohen të largohen nga Parisi për shkak të shkrimeve te tyre, Marksi dhe Engelsi lëvizin në Bruksel, Belgjikë. Aty Marks dhe Engels bashkeshkruajnë Ideologjinë Gjermane, një kriticizem për Bruno Bauer, Hegel dhe Hegelianët e Rinj. Marks më vonë shkruan Varfërine e Filozofisë (1847), nje libër kritk mbi mendimet socialiste Franceze. Këto pune krijuan bazat për punët e ardhshme të Marksit dhe Engelsit. Manifesti Komunist publikohet për herë të parë më 21 shkurt 1848 nën komisionin e Ligës Komuniste (e quajtur më parë edhe Liga e së Drejtës), një organizate emigrantësh Gjermanë të cilët Marksi i kishte bashkuar në Londër. Në këtë vit Evropa po përjetonte nje rritje të revolucioneve; nje levizje e klasës punëtore fiton pushtetin nga Mbreti Louis Philippe në France dhe Marksi ftohet që të rikthehet në Paris. Kur qeveria punëtore kolapsoi në 1849, Marks rikthehet në Cologne dhe rifillon punën për gazetën Rheinische Zeitung dhe shumë shpejt riperjashtohet. Më 1864 Marks organizon Shoqatën Internacionale të Punëtorëve, më vonë e quajtur Internacionalja e Parë, si një bazë e vazhdueshme për aktivizmin politik. Në fjalimin e tij hapës Marksi citon fjalimin e Gladstone "This intoxicating augmentation of wealth and power is entirely confined to classes of property",(Marrja intoksikuese e fuqisë dhe mirëqënies është kufizuar vetëm për klasën me prona). Ai e përsërit këtë citim edhe ne Volumin e pare te Kapitalit. Inkoherenca midis citimit te Marksit dhe fjalimit te Hansardit (i cili ishte shumë i njohur gjatë asaj kohe) filloi të përdorej për të diskredituar Internacionalen. Marksi u mundua ti argumentonte kunderakuzat e tij por kundërshtarët e tij vazhdonin të ktheheshin. Marks më vonë dha si burim te citimin të tij gazetën "The Morning Star". Engelsi i kushtoi shumë kujdes parafjalës të edicionit të katërt të Kapitalit që si të tjerët nuk e qetësoi gjëndjen. Engels deklaroi se nuk ishte "The Morning Star" por "The Times" gazeta te cilës i referohej Marksi. Jeta Familjare Fejesa e Karl Marksit me Jenny von Westphalen, një arsitokrate, fillimisht u mbajt sekrete dhe për disa vite u kundershtua edhe nga Marksët edhe nga Westphalenët. Jenny dhe Karli bënë shumë fëmijë, dy prej të cilëve vdiqën kur ishin shumë të rinj. Vajza e tyre, Eleanor (1855-1898), e cila lindi ne Londër, ishte një socialiste e përkushtuar që ndihmonte në redaktimin e veprave të babait. Jeta e Mëvonshme Marksi filloi te varfërohej me kalimin e kohës, dhe ishte i varur nga ndihma financiare që i jepte shoku dhe ortaku, Engels, i cili e ndihmonte me harxhimet e përditshme dhe borxhet e tij. Pas vdekjes së Jenny-t më 1881, Marksi vdiq në Londër më 1883 dhe është i varrosur në Varrezat Highgate, Londër. Mesazhi i gdhëndur në gurin e varrit të Marksit - nje monument i ndërtuar më 1954 nga Partia Komuniste Britanike - është: "Punëtorë të të gjitha shteteve, bashkohuni". Varri origjinal i Marksit ishte i zbukuruar shumë thjeshtë. Filozofia Marksiste Siç thotë dhe studjuesi Amerikan i Marksit Hal Draper, Marksi është një nga shume pak filozofë modernë që janë përfaqësuar shumë keq nga mbështëtësit si edhe kundërshtuesit pas vdekjes së tij. Pak kohë para vdekjes së tij Marksi thoshte duke iu drejtuar disa të ashtuquajturëve 'Marksistë' të cilët mbronin reformat në vënd të revolucionit : "nëse ky është Marksizmi, unë nuk jam Marksist". Më vone, bashkimi i mendimeve Marksiste me Leninizmin, qe krijoi ideologjinë (Marksizëm-Leninizmin) e bllokut sovjetik, vazhdoi të largohej nga besimet dhe analizat origjinale të Marksit. Sidoqoftë pas kolapsimit më 1989-91 të bllokut komunist, edhe anti-Marksistët i janë rikthyer shkrimeve të Marksit, sidomos për thellësinë e mendimeve të tij mbi analizimin e kapitalizmit, analiza që po vërtetohen çdo ditë e më shumë. Nocioni i punës është i domosdoshëm në ideologjinë Marksist. Marksi argumentonte se është natyra njerëzore që çon në tranformimin e natyres dhe ai e quante këtë proçes transformimi "punë" dhe kapacitetin për të transformuar natyrën "fuqi punëtore". Sipas Marksit, ky është një kapacitet natyror i aktivitetit fizik, por është shumë i lidhur me mëndjën njerëzore dhe imagjinatën: Një merimangë kryen veprime që i ngjasojnë një makinerie dhe një bletë mund të turpërojë edhe nje arkitekt në krijimin e hojeve të saj. Por ajo që ndan arkitektin më të keq nga bleta më e mire është se arkitekti fillimisht e imagjinon strukturën e tij para se ta krijojë në realitet (Kapitali, Volumi. I, Kapitulli. 7, Pjesa. 1) Karl Marksi trashëgoi dialektikën Hegeliane dhe bashkë me të mosbesimin e nocionit të pandryshueshmërisë së natyrës njerëzore. Disa here marksistët shprehin qëndrimet e tyre duke krahasuar "natyrën" me "historinë". Disa herë ata përdorin frazën "ekzistenca vjen përpara ndërgjegjjes". Argumenti në të dyja rastet është se, ajo çfarë është një person caktohet nga ku dhe kur është ai. Konteksti social merr preçedencë mbi çdo sjellje tjetër të lindur, me fjalë të tjera, një nga vlerat më të mëdha të natyrës njerëzore është përshtatshmëria. Marksi nuk besonte se të gjithe njerëzit funksiononin njëlloj ose që funksioni i dikujt ishte tërësisht individual dhe personal. Ai argumentonte se puna është nje aktivitet social dhe konditat dhe format nën të cilat njerëzit punojnë, vendosen nga gjëndja sociale dhe ndryshojnë me kalimin e kohës. Analiza e Marksit mbi historine i ka themelet në ndryshimin midis mjeteve dhe forcës së prodhimit. Pra në pratikë gjëra si toka, resurset natyrore, teknologjia të cilat janë të rëndësishmë dhe të nevojshme në prodhimin e të mirave materiale dhe te lidhjeve që krijohen gjatë prodhimit. Me fjalë të tjera marrdhëniet sociale dhe teknike në të cilat njerëzit hyjnë gjatë kohës që përdorin këto mjete prodhimi. Të gjitha së bashku këto krijojnë modelin e prodhimit; Marksi verente se në çdo shoqëri modeli i prodhimit ndryshon dhe shoqëritë Evropiane për shëmbull kishin ndryshuar nga një model feudal prodhimi në një model kapitalist. Përgjithësisht, Marksi besonte se modelet e prodhimit ndryshonin më shpejt se lidhjet që krijoheshin gjatë prodhimit (për shëmbull, ne zhvillojmë një teknologji të re si interneti dhe më pas krijojmë ligje dhe rregulla për rregullimin e kësaj tenologjie). Sipas Marksit lidhja midis bazës (ekonomike) dhe superstruktures (sociale) është një nga arsyet më të mëdha të konflikteve sociale. Marksi me "lidhjet sociale të prodhimit" nuk kuptonte vetëm lidhje midis individëve por edhe midis grupeve apo klasave të ndryshme. Nga ana shkencore dhe materialiste, Marksi nuk cilësonte klasat si subjektive (me fjalë të tjera grupë me njerëz që në mënyrë të ndërgjegjshme indetifikohen me njëri tjetrin). Ai mundohej ti klasifikonte klasat me argumenta dhe kritere objektive, si për shëmbull mundësia e tyre për të aksesuar në burime të ndryshme (pasuria për shëmbull). Sipas Marksit klasat e ndryshme kanë interesa kundërshtues, kjo një tjetër arsye në zhvillimin e konflikteve të mëdha sociale. Marksi ishte shume i shqetësuar për mënyrën se si njerzit e harronin vlerën e burimin të tyre më thelbësor, fuqinë punëtore. Ashtu si dialektikën, Marksi filloi me idetë Hegeliane të 'alienimit' por zhvilloi një koncept më materialist. Ai i përshkruante komoditetet, gjërat që njerëzit prodhonin, sikur ato kishin një jetë të tyren të cilës njerëzit kishin veshtirësi për t'ju përshtatur. Në kapitalizëm, lidhjet sociale të prodhimit, si ato midis punëtorëve ose midis punëtorëve dhe kapitalistëve, rregullohen nëpërmjet komoditeteve të cilat shiten dhe blihen në treg, duke përfshirë këtu punën. Marksi dhe Engelsi mendonin se kontrolli që njëra klasë kishte mbi modelin e prodhimit, nuk kishte të bënte vetëm me prodhimin e ushqimeve apo të mirave materiale por edhe me prodhimin e ideve (kjo është edhe arsyeja përse disa pjestarë të një klase të nënshtruar mund të kenë ide dhe besime që shkojnë kundër interesave të tyre). Për shëmbull, edhe pse ideja se makineritë që njerëzit prodhojnë janë më produktive se vetë njerëzit që i prodhojnë ato, është absurde, ajo reflekton faktin që njerëzit nën kapitalizëm çidentifikohen me fuqinë e tyre punëtore. Një tjetër shëmbull i lidhur me fenë marrë nga "Kuntribut Kritikës së Filozofisë të Drejtë te Hegelit": "Vuajtjet për arsye të feve janë njëkohësisht shprehja e vuajtjeve të vërteta dhe një protestë kundër vuajtjeve të vërteta. Feja është psherëtima e një krijese të shtypur, zemra e një bote pa zemër, shpirti i një kondite të pashpirt. Eshtë opiumi i njerzve." Ndërsa teza e tij në shkollë të mesme argumentonte se funksioni parësor social i fesë është promovimi i solidaritetit, Marksi filloi ta shikonte këtë funksion social si një mënyrë për të shprehur në mënyrë teorike pabarazinë sociale tek Zoti ndërsa praktikisht kapitalistët e përdornin për të ruajtur status kuonë. Doktrina Ekonomike ‘‘Qëllimi kryesor i kësaj vepre është që të nxjeri lakuriq ligjin ekonomik të lëvizjes së shoqërisë moderne’’ (d.m.th. të shoqërisë borgjeze, kapitaliste), thotë Marx te parathënia e Kapitalit. Shqyrtimi i marëdhënieve në prodhim në një shoqërie të dhënë, një shoqëri e përcaktuar historikisht, në gjenezën, zhvillimin dhe rënien e tyre - kjo është përmbajtja e doktinës ekonomike të Marx-it. Në shoqërinë kapitaliste është pikërisht prodhimi i mallrave që dominon, kështu që analiza e Marx-it fillon me analizën e mallit. Vlera Malli, në radhë të parë, është një send që plotëson një kerkesë njerëzore; në radhë të dytë është një send që mund të shkëmbehet me dicka tjetër. Përdoshmëria e një sendi e bën atë një vlerë-përdorimi. Vlera-shkëmbimit (ose thjesht vlera) në radhë të parë shfaqet si raporti, proporcioni, me të cilën një numër i caktuar vlerash-përdorimi të një lloji mund të shkëmbehen me një numër të caktuar vlerash përdorimi të një lloji tjetër. Eksperienca e përditshme na tregon që me miliona shkëmbime të tilla venë përballë njëra-tjetrës lloj-lloj vlerash-përdorimi (qoftë edhe ato që nuk kanë asgjë të përbashkët dhe nuk mund të krahasohen me njëra-tjetrën). Një pyetje e natyrshme ketu do të ishte: Ç’gje të perbashket kanë këto sende të shumëllojëshme, të cilët në mënyrë konstante vihen përballe njëri-tjetrit në një sistem të dhënë marëdhëniesh shoqërore? Çfarë ata kane te perbashket eshte se ata jane prodhime te punes. Keshtu qe gjate procesit te shkembimit te prodhimeve, procese prodhimi krjtesisht pa lidhje vihen perballe njeri-tjetrit. Prodhimi i mallrave eshte nje sistem maredheniesh shoqerore ku prodhuesiet individuale prodhojne prodhime te ndryshme (ndarja shoqerore e punes); dhe ku te tera prodhimet vihen perballe njeri-tjetrit ne procesin e shkembimit. Rrjedhimisht, cfare te gjitha mallrat kane te perbashket nuk eshte puna konkrete e shpenzuar ne nje dege te caktuar te prodhimit, jo puna e nje lloji te vecante, por puna njerezore abstrakte (dmth. puna njerzore ne teresi). Teresia e fuqise punetore e nje shoqerie te dhene, e perfaqsuar nepermjet teresise se vleres te tere mallrave, eshte po e njejta fuqi-puntore njerezore: me miliona akte shkembimi e provojne kete fakt. Keshtu qe cdo mall i vecante perfaqson vetem nje pjese te kohes se punes shoqerisht te nevojshme. Shkalla e vleres percaktohet nga sasia e punes shoqerisht e nevojshme; ose e thene ndryshe, nga koha e punes shoqerisht e nevojshme per prodhimin e nje malli te caktuar, te nje vlere-perdorimi te caktuar. Vlera eshte nje maredhenie mes dy personave, vecse nje maredhenie e fshehur si nje maredhenies mes sendesh. Vlera mund te kuptohet vetem po ta konsiderojme ate nga pikepamja e sistemit te maredhenieve shoqerore ne prodhim te nje formacioni te caktuar historik te shoqerise; maredhenie per me teper, qe shfaqen ne fenomenin masiv te shkembimit (nje fenomen qe perseritet me miliona here). ‘‘Si vlera, te gjitha mallrat jane vecse masa te caktuara qe fshehin kohen e punes.’’ Pasi ka bere nje analize te hollesishme te karakterit te dyanshem te punes se inkorporuar ne mall, Marx-i vazhdon me analizen e formave te vleres dhe parase. Detyra kryesore e Marx-it eshte te studioje gjenezen e formes monetare te vleres; te studioje procesin historik te zhvillimit te shkembimit, nga akte te vetmuara dhe rastesore shkembimi te forma universale e vleres, ku nje numer mallrash te ndryshme shkembehen me nje mall te vecante; dhe pastaj drejt formes monetare te vleres, ku floriri merr rolin e ketij malli te vecante, ekuivalentit universal. Duke qene produkti me i larte i zhvillimit te shkembimit dhe prodhimit te mallrave, paraja maskon dhe fsheh karakterin shoqeror te te gjithe prodhuesve te vecante te cilet jane te bashkuar nepermjet tregut. Marx-i i analizon me hollesine me te imet funksionet e ndryshme qe luan paraja; dhe ja vlen te permendet qe menyra abstrakte (dhe ndonjehere, ne dukje, thjesht deduktive) e pershkrimit, ne fakt na rijep nje koleksion madheshtor me materiale faktike mbi historine e zhvillimit te shkembimit dhe te prodhimit te mallrave. Mbivlera Ne nje faze te caktuar zhvillimi te prodhimit te mallrave paraja shnderohet ne kapital. Formala e qarkullimit te mallrave eshte M-P-M (mall-para-mall), d.m.th. shitja e nje malli behet me qellim per te blere nje mall tjeter. Perkundrazi, formula e pergjithshme e kapitalit eshte P-M-P, d.m.th. blerja behet me qellim per te shitur (me fitim). Marx e quan rritjen e vleres origjinale te parave mbivlere. Kjo ‘‘rritje’’ e parave gjate qarkullimit kapitalist eshte e mirenjohur. Eshte kjo ‘‘rritje’’ qe e shnderon parane ne kapital, d.m.th. ne nje maredhenie sociale prodhimi speciale (e percaktuar historikisht). Mbivlera nuk mund te lindi nga qarkullimi i mallrave, sepse tek ky i fundit ndodh vetem shkembimi i ekuivalenteve; nuk mund te lindi nga nje rritje e cmimeve, sepse ne kete rast te humburit dhe fitimtaret mes shitesve dhe bleresve do te ekuilibronin njeri-tjetrin, ndersa cfare kemi ketu nuk eshte nje fenomen i shkeputur, por nje fenomen masiv, mesatar, social. Me qellim qe te gjeneroje mbivlere i zoti i parave ‘‘duhet … te gjeje … ne treg nje mall, vlera-e-perdorimit e te cilit zoteron vetine e vecante e te qenit nje burim vlere’’ – nje mall procesi i konsumit i te cilit eshte njekohesisht edhe nje process krijimi vlere. Dhe nje mall i tille ekziston. Eshte fuqia-punetore njerezore. Konsumimi i saj eshte pune, dhe puna krijon vlere. Zoteruesi i parave e blen fuqine punetore me vleren e saj, e cila po ashtu si vlera e cdo malli tjeter, percaktohet nga koha e punes shoqerisht e nevojshme per prodhimin e vetvetes (d.m.th. kostoja per te mbajtur gjalle punetorin dhe familjen e tij). Pasi e ka blere fuqine puntore, zoteruesi i parave zoteron te drejten ta perdori ate, d.m.th. ta veje ne pune gjate tere dites – per 12 ore le te themi. Gjate 6 oreve te para (koha e ‘‘nevojshme’’ e punes) punetori krijon aq prodhime sa mjaftojne per te mbuluar koston e mbajtjes se frymes gjalle; dhe gjate 6 oreve te tjera (koha e ‘‘mbi’’-punes), ai krijon mbiprodhim ose mbivlere- te cilen kapitalisti nuk e paguan. Prandaj, po ta shikojme kapitalin nga kendveshtrimi i procesit te prodhimit, dy pjese duhen dalluar: kapitali konstant, i shpenzuar per te mbuluar mjetet e prodhimit (makineri, vegla, lende e pare), vlera e te cileve, pa asnje ndryshim i transferohet (menjehere ose pjese pas pjese) prodhimit perfundimtar; dhe kapitali variabel i shpenzuar per te mbuluar fuqine punetore. Vlera e ketij te fundit nuk eshte e pandryshueshme, por rritet gjate procesit te punes, duke krijuar mbivlere. Prandaj, per te gjetur shkallen e shfrytezimit te fuqise punetore nga kapitali, mbivlera duhet krahasur jo me tere kapitalin, por vetem me kapitalin variabel. P.sh., ne shembullin e mesiperm, norma e mbivleres, sic e quan Marx kete proporcion, eshte 6:6, ose 100%. Kushtet paraprake per gjenezen (lindjen) e kapitalit ishin, se pari, akumulimi i nje shume te caktuar parash ne duart e nje numri individesh dhe ne pergjithesi, nje shkalle relativisht e larte e zhvillimit te prodhimit te mallrave; dhe se dyti, ekzistenca e nje punetori i cili eshte ‘‘i lire’’ ne dy kuptime: i lire nga te tera barrierat qe pengojne shitjen e fuqise-punetore se tij, dhe i lire nga toka e nga te gjitha mjetet e prodhimit ne pergjithesi, nje punetor i lire dhe i pa lidhur asgjekundi, nje ‘‘proletar’’, qe nuk mund te mbijetoje pa shitjen e fuqise-punetore se tij. Njihen dy menyra kryesore sesi mund te rritet mbivlera: duke zgjatur diten e punes (mbivlera absolute), dhe duke e shkurtuar gjatesine e dites se punes (mbivlera relative). Duke analizuar metoden e pare, Marx na jep nje pikture me te vertete imprsionuese te luftes se klases punetore per te shkurtuar diten e punes dhe nderhyrjes se qeverise ose per ta zgjatur diten e punes (nga shekulli XIV deri ne shekullin e XVII) ose per ta shkurtuar diten e punes (legjislacioni mbi fabrikat i shekullit XIX). Ne analizen e prodhimit te mbivleres relative, Marx shqyrton tre fazat historike me anen e te cilave kapitalizmi ka rritur produktivitetin e punes: 1) kooperimi i thjeshte, 2) ndarja e punes dhe manifaktura, 3) makineria dhe industria e madhe. Me rendesi shume te madhe eshte analiza qe Marx i ben akumulimit te kapitalit, d.m.th. shnderimit te nje pjese te mbivleres ne kapital, perdorimi i saj jo per te kenaqur nevojat dhe tekat personale te kapitalistit, por ne nje process te ri prodhimi. Ishte Marx ai qe tregoi gabimin e tere ekonomisteve politike te meparshem (qe nga Smith e ne vazhdim), te cilet supozonin qe e tere mbivlera e transformuar ne kapital ben pjese te kapitali variabel. (Ne fakt ajo ndahet ne mjete prodhimi dhe kapital variabel). Me rendesi te jashtezakonshe ne procesin e zhvillimit te kapitalizmit dhe te transformimit te tij ne socializem eshte zhvillimi me i shpejete i pjeses konstante te kapitalit ne krahasim me pjesen variabel te kapitalit. Akimulimi i kapitalit, duke pershpejtuar zevendesimin e punetoreve nga makinerite dhe duke krijuar pasuri nga njera ane dhe mjerim nga ana tjeter, gjithashtu shkakton nje fenomen te njohur si ‘‘armata reserve e punes’’, punetore ‘‘relativisht te tepert’’, ose ‘‘super-popullsi kapitaliste’’; nje fenomen qe mer forma nga me te ndryshmet dhe qe i ben te mundur kapitalit qe ta zgjeroje prodhimin me nje ritem teper te shpejte. Kjo, se bashku me sistemin e kreditit dhe akumulimin e kapitalit ne mjete prodhimi, si pa dashje, na jep nje rreze dite per te shpjeguar krizat e super-prodhimit qe ndodhin ne menyre periodike ne vendet kapitaliste - ne fillim mesatarisht cdo 10 vjet, me vone ne intervale me te zgjatura dhe me te crregullta. Nga akumulimi i kapitalit ne kapitalizem duhet dalluar ai qe njihet si ‘‘akumulimi fillestar i kapitalit’’: shkeputja me force e punetoreve nga mjetet e prodhimit, perzenia e fshatareve nga toka, vjedhja e tokes se komunitetit, sistemi i kolonive dhe borxheve kombetare, tarifat mbrojtese per prodhimin vendes. ‘‘Akumulimi fillestar’’ krijon proletarin ‘‘e lire’’ nga njera ane, dhe zoteruesin e parave, kapitalistin, nga ana tjeter. Kritikë Kapitalizmit Marksi argumentonte se humbja e vlerës së punës njerëzore është cilësia kryesore e kapitalizmit. Përpara kapitalizmit, në Evropë kishte tregje ku njerëzit blinin dhe shisnin shërbime apo prodhime. Sipas Marksit modeli kapitalist i prodhimit në Evrope filloi të zhvillohej kur vetë puna u kthye në një komditet/shërbim - kur fshatarët filluan të shisnin fuqinë e tyre punëtore, kjo, një levizje e detyruar për arsye se ata nuk kishin më as mjetet as tokën për të prodhuar. Njerëzit shesin fuqinë e tyre punëtore duke pranuar kompensim në të ardhmen për çdo punë që ata kryejnë në një diapazon të caktuar kohor (pra ata nuk shesin prodhimin e punës së tyre bor kapacitetin/aftësine e tyre për të punuar). Në këmbim të aftësisë së tyre ato marrin para, çka i lejon të mbijetojnë. Ato të cilët janë të detyruar të shesin fuqinë dhe aftësine e tyre për të punuar janë "proletarët". Ato të cilët e blejnë këtë fuqi punëtore, zakonisht pronarë tokash dhe teknologjie, janë "kapitalistë" ose "borgjezë". (Marksi e konsideronte këtë si një përshkrim tërësisht objektiv të kapitalizmit. Proletariati pashamngshmërisht është shumë më i madh se borgjezia. Marksi bëntë dallim midis kapitalistëve industrialë dhe kapitalistëve tregtarë. Tregtarët blejnë të mira materiale në një vënd dhe i shesin dikut tjetër; më saktësisht i blejnë në një treg dhe i shesin në një treg tjetër. Meqë ligjet e ofertës dhe kërkesës janë aktive, shpeshherë ka ndryshim midis çmimit të diçkaje nga një treg në tjetrin. Tregtarët pra mundohen të kapin ndryshimin midis dy tregjeve për të përfituar. Nga ana tjetër kapitalistët industrialë përfitojnë nga ndryshimi midis tregut të fuqisë punëtore dhe tregut të çfarëdo prodhimi që kjo fuqi punëtore prodhon. Marksi vuri re se në çdo industri të sukseshme çmimet për njësi të inputit janë më të ulëta se çmimet për njësi të outputit. Marksi e quajti këtë diferencë "mbiprodhim" dhe argumentonte se ky mbivlerësim e kishte burimin tek "mbi-punimi". Modeli kapitalist i prodhimit ka mundësi rritjeje shumë të madhe sepse kapitalistët munden dhe kanë përfitim në ri-investimin e fitimit në teknologji të reja. Marksi e konsideronte klasën kapitaliste si klasën më revolucionare të historisë sepse ajo revoluciononte vazhdimisht mënyrën e prodhimit. Por Marksi argumentonte se kapitalizmi detyrimisht do të kishte kriza të here-pas-hershme. Ai sugjeronte se me kalimin e kohës, kapitalistët do të investonin gjithmonë e më shumë në teknologji dhe gjithmonë e me pak në vlerën e fuqisë punëtore. Meqë Marksi thoshte se mbiprodhimi "i vjedhur" nga puna është burim fitimi, ai thoshte se përfitimi do binte edhe pse ekonomia do të rritej. Në momentin që fitimi bie nën një pikë të caktur do të kishte një "hap prapa" ose depresion dhe gjatë kësaj periudhe disa sektorë ekonomikë do të kolapsonin. Marksi gjithashtu kutptonte se gjatë një krize të tille, çmimi i punës do të binte dhe eventualisht do të mundësonte investime në teknologji të reja dhe rritje të sektorëve të tjerë të ekonomisë. Marksi besonte se ky cikël rritjeje, kolapsimi dhe rritjeje do ta rriste gjithmonë e më shumë dëmin dhe madhësinë e krizave. Ai gjithashtu besonte se pasoja afatgjatë e këtij proçesi ishte detyrimisht pasurimi dhe fuqizimi i klasës kapitaliste dhe varfërimi i proletariatit. Ai besonte se në qoftë se proletariati do të merrte kontrollon e mjeteve të prodhimit, do të forcoheshin dhe inkurajoheshin marrdhëniet sociale dhe çdo kush do kishte benefite të barabarta si dhe një sistem me më pak kriza periodike. Në përgjithësi Marksi besonte se negocjata paqësore të këtij problemi janë të pamundura dhe se është i detyrueshëm një revolucion masiv i dhunshëm dhe i mirë-organizuar, sepse klasa në pushtet nuk mund ti lëshojë karriget pa dhunë. Ai dha teorinë se për të krijuar dhe stabilizuar një sistem socialist, një diktaturë e proletariatit - një periudhë gjatë së cilës duhet ti jepet rëndësi nevojave të proletariatit dhe jo borgjezisë - është e domosdoshme në mënyrë të herë-pas-hershme. Siç shkruante edhe në "Kritikën e Programit Gotha", "Midis shoqërive kapitaliste dhe komunistë ekziston një periudhe transofrmimesh revolucionare nga e para tek e dyta. Me kete ide korrespondon edhe nje periudhe tranzicioni politik gjatë së cilës qeveria nuk mund të jetë asgjë tjetër përveç se një diktature revolucionare e proletariatit." Influenca e Marksit Marksi dhe Engelsi mbulojnë një gamë të gjërë temash dhe prezantojnë një analizë komplekse të historisë dhe shoqërisë nga prizmi i marrdhënieve midis klasave. Ndjekësit e Marksit dhe Engelsit i kanë përmbledhur teoritë e tyre në një degë filozofie politike dhe ekonomike të ashtuquajtur Marksizëm. Sidoqoftë ka pasur gjithmonë konflikt në interpretimin e shkrimeve Marksiste dhe aplikimin e koncepteve të tij në ngjarjet dhe konditat aktuale (pra duhet bërë dallimi midis "Marksizmit" dhe "ajo çka besonte Marksi; për shëmbull pak para se të vdiste, më 1883, Marksi i shkruante një letër liderit të punëtorëve Francezë (Jules Guesde) ku e akuzonte atë dhe nipin e tij për "ndryshime të rëndësishme të fjalive dhe ideve" dhe gjithashtu e mohonte vlerën e reformave; për të cituar Marksin"nësë ky është Marksizmi, atherë unë nuk jam Marksist"). Pra teorikisht, termi Marksist përdoret për të përshkruar ato që mbështesin gjuhën konceptuale të Marksit (p.sh. model prodhimi, klasë, komoditete) për të përshkruar shoqeritë te ndryshme (atë kapitaliste për shëmbull) ose për të përshkruar ato individë të cilët besojnë se revolucioni i proletariatit është e vetmja mënyre për të arritur në një shoqëri komuniste. Përplasja midis sistemeve Filozofike të Marksit dhe ombrellës së termave "Marksiste" shpeshherë ngatërrohet si për shëmbull njëanshmëria ndaj studimeve të Marksit gjate Luftës së Ftohtë në Amerikë për arsye te kuptimit që ky term kishte ne Bashkimin Sovietik. Gjashtë vjet pas vdekjes së Marksit, Engelsi dhe të tjerë krijuan "Internacionalen e dyte" si bazë për një aktivizëm politik të vazhdueshëm. Kjo organizatë kolapsoi më 1914 sepse një pjesë e antarëve filluan të mbështesin teorine "evolucionare" socialiste të Edëard Bernstein, dhe gjithashtu për arsye të ndarjeve që shkaktoi Lufta e Parë Botërore. Lufta e Parë Botërore krijoi njëkohësisht edhe Revolucionin Rus dhe ngjitjen e Vladimir Leninint në lidershipin e lëvizjes komuniste, ku u krijuan bazat për "Internacionalen e Tretë". Lenini thoshte se kishte të njëjtat ide me Marksin si filozofikisht ashtu dhe politikish. Ai zhvilloi një program politik të quajtur Leninizëm ose Bolshevizëm, i cili thërriste për një revolucion të organizaur nga një Parti Komuniste e organizuar. Me vdekjen e Leninit, Sekretari i Përgjithshëm i Partisë Komuniste në BS, Joseph Stalin, mori kontrollin e Partisë dhe aparatit shtetërorë. Ai argumentonte se përpara zhvillimit të një revolucioni komunist botëror, Partia Komuniste e BS duhet të arrinte krijimin e komunizmit në BS. Ishin politikat e BS Stalinist ato që krijuan gabime në perceptimin e teorive Marksiste në botën perëndimore. Për shume kohë, sidomos mbas luftës së dyte botërore dhe gjatë Luftës së Ftohte, Marksizmi pa arsyë barazohej me komunzimin, i cili përsëri pa arsye kuptohej si një sistem totalitar që shkelte të drejtat civile. Më 1929, Leon Trotsky u përjashtua nga BS dhe më 1938 ai krijoi "Internacionalen e Katërt". Mbështëtësit e Trotskit argumentonin se Stalini kishte krijuar një shtet burokratik dhe jo një shtet socialist. Në Kinë Mao Ce Duni gjithashtu thoshte se ndiqte Marksin, por njëkohësisht mendonte se edhe fshatarët, jo vetëm punëtorët mund të luanin rol në revolucionin Komunist. Kjo ishte një ndarje shumë e madhe nga pikëshikimi i Marksit, i cili e fokusonte gjithë rëndësinë tek proletariati urban dhe mendonte se revolucioni do të ndodhte në shoqëri industriale shumë të avancuara si Franca, Gjermania dhe Britania. Marksizëm-Leninizmi sipas intepretimit të Maos njihej në gjithë botën si Maoizëm. Gjatë viteve 1920 dhe 1930 një grup disidentësh Marksistë krijuan Institutin Kerkimor Social në Gjermani. Pjesëtarë të këtij grupi ishin edhe personalitete si: Max Horkheimer, Theodor Adorno, Erich Fromm, dhe Herbert Marcuse. Këto autorë shpeshherë grupohen në atë që quhet "Shkolla Frankfurtjane". Puna e tyre e njohur si "Teoria Kritike", është një lloj filozofie Marksiste e influencuar nga Hegeli, Frojdi, Niçe, dhe Max Weber. Shkolla Frankfurtjane u nda shumë shpejt nga Marksistët, Leninistët dhe Bolshevizmi në disa ide kyçe. Së pari, duke qënë se shkruanin gjatë rritjes së Stalinizmit dhe Fashizmit, ato kishin shume dyshime ne konceptet tradicionale të ndergjegjësimin e klasës proletare të Marksit. Së dyti, ndryshe nga Marksistët e hershëm, sidomos Lenini, ato e kundërshtonin determinizimn ekonomik. Marksistë të famshëm dhe të rëndësishëm të kohës janë edhe Georg Lukacs, Walter Benjamin apo Antonio Gramsci të cilët së bashku me Shkollën Frankfurtjane njihen si Marksistë Perëndimorë. Henryk Grossman i cili zhvilloi bazat matematike të ligjit të marksit "mbi krizat ekonomike kapitaliste", ishte një tjetër anëtar i shkollës Frankfurtjane. E rendësishme gjatë kësaj periudhe ishte edhe revolucionarja Polake Rosa Luxemburg. Më 1949, Paul Sweezy dhe Leo Huberman, krijuan "Monthly Review", një gazetë e cila jepte informacione mbi mendimet Marksistë në Sh.B.A dhe ishte e pavarur nga Partia Komuniste Amerikane. Më 1978, G. A. Cohen u mundua ti mbronte mendimet Marksiste nëpërmjet një teorie shkencore koherente mbi historinë duke e parë këtë të fundit nga një prizëm filozofie analitike. Aty lindi edhe Marksizmi Analitik, një lëvizje akademike që perfshinte personalitete si Jon Elster, Adam Przeëorski apo John Roemer. Bertell Ollman është githashtu një mbrojtës i zjarrtë i Marksit në botën akademike Anglofone. Marksi radhitet i 27 në listën e personazheve me më shume influencë në botë të shkruar nga Michael H. Hart. Më korrik 2005, Marksi mori titullin "Filozofi më i rëndësishëm i të gjitha kohërave" nga një sondazh i kryer nëpërmjet Radio 4 të BBC. Veprat Më poshtë po japim një listë të disa prej veprave të Marx: * Zur Kritik der Hegelschen Rechtsphilosophie / Einleitung / Zur Judenfrage / Briefe an Ruge, allesamt erschienen in: Deutsch-Französische Jahrbücher, Paris 1844. * Ökonomisch-philosophische Manuskripte aus dem Jahre 1844 * Die heilige Familie oder Kritik der kritischen Kritik. Gegen Bruno Bauer & Consorten. Literarische Anstalt, Frankfurt am Main 1845. * Die deutsche Ideologie, 1845 bis 1846, postum erschienen Berlin 1932. * Thesen über Feuerbach, 1845. Botuar për herë të parë te: Friedrich Engels: Ludwig Feuerbach und der Ausgang der klassischen deutschen Philosophie, Dietz Verlag, Stuttgart 1888. * Misère de la philosophie. Réponse à la philosophie de la misère de M. Proudhon, Paris/Brüssel 1847. * Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei (Manifesti i Partisë Komuniste), së bashku me Friedrich Engels, për herë të parë në mënyrë anonime, Bildungs-Gesellschaft für Arbeiter, London Februar 1848 * Lohnarbeit und Kapital, 1849 * Die Klassenkämpfe in Frankreich 1848–50, erschienen im ersten Heft der Neuen Rheinischen Zeitung 1850. * Der achtzehnte Brumaire des Louis Bonaparte, erstmals erschienen in der Zeitung Die Revolution, New York 1852 * Enthüllungen über den Kommunistenprozess zu Köln und Die großen Männer des Exils, erschienen in der New-York Daily Tribune, 1852. * The British Rule in India, New-York Daily Tribune, June 1853. * Lord Palmerston, 1853. * Das revolutionäre Spanien, 1854. * Lord John Russel, 1855 * Grundrisse der Kritik der politischen Ökonomie. Rohentwurf. 7 Hefte, entstanden 1857 bis 1858. Botuar për herë të parë në Moskë në vitet 1939-1941. * Zur Kritik der politischen Ökonomie, 1859. * Herr Vogt, 1860. * Theorien über den Mehrwert, 1863. Botuar për herë të parë nga Karl Kautsky (me gabime serioze -joshkencore- në formë dhe përmbajtje). * Inauguraladresse und Statuten der Internationalen Arbeiterassoziation, 1864. * Lohn, Preis und Profit, 1866. * Das Kapital. Kritik der politischen Oekonomie. ** Band 1: Der Produktionsprocess des Kapitals. Meissner, Hamburg 1867. ** Band 2: Der Circulationsprocess des Kapitals. Herausgegeben von Friedrich Engels, Meissner, Hamburg 1885 ** Band 3: Der Gesammtprocess der kapitalistischen Produktion. Herausgegeben von Friedrich Engels, Hamburg 1894. * Konfidentielle Mitteilung über Bakunin, 1869. * The Civil War in France, 1871. * Kritik des Gothaer Programms, 1875. Publikuar pas vdekjes në 1891. * Brief an Sassulitsch, 1881. * Marx/Engels Briefwechsel, Dietz, Berlin 1949. Briefwechsel von 1844 bis 1883; 4 Bände Referenca * Stephen Jay Gould, A Darwinian Gentleman at Marx's Funeral - E. Ray Lankester, Page 1, Find Articles.com (1999). * Daniel Little, The Scientific Marx, University of Minnesota Press (1986), trade paperback, 244 pages * David McLellen, Karl Marx: His Life and Thought * Hal Draper, Karl Marx's Theory of Revolution (4 volumes). Monthly Review Press. * V. I. Lenin, Karl Marx (A Brief Biographical Sketch with an Exposition of Marxism). * Boris Nicolaevski & Otto Maenchen-Helfen, Karl Marx: Man and Fighter. Penguin books. * Francis Wheen, Karl Marx, Fourth Estate (1999), ISBN 1857026373 (biography of Marx) * Isaiah Berlin, Karl Marx: His Life and Environment nga Isaiah Berlin Lidhje të jastme Category:Filozofë gjermanë Category:Lindje 1818 Category:Vdekje 1883 af:Karl Marx an:Karl Marx ar:كارل ماركس ast:Karl Marx az:Karl Marks be-x-old:Карл Маркс bg:Карл Маркс bn:কার্ল মার্ক্স্ br:Karl Marx bs:Karl Marx ca:Karl Marx cs:Karl Marx cy:Karl Marx da:Karl Marx de:Karl Marx el:Καρλ Μαρξ en:Karl Marx eo:Karl Marx es:Karl Marx et:Karl Marx eu:Karl Marx fa:کارل مارکس fi:Karl Marx fr:Karl Marx fy:Karl Marx ga:Karl Marx gd:Karl Marx gl:Karl Marx glk:مارکس he:קרל מרקס hi:कार्ल मार्क्स hr:Karl Marx hsb:Karl Marx hu:Karl Marx hy:Կառլ Մարքս ia:Karl Marx id:Karl Marx io:Karl Marx is:Karl Marx it:Karl Marx ja:カール・マルクス jv:Karl Marx ka:კარლ მარქსი ko:카를 마르크스 ku:Karl Marx la:Carolus Marx lb:Karl Marx lt:Karl Marx lv:Kārlis Markss mk:Карл Маркс ml:കാള്‍ മാക്സ് mr:कार्ल मार्क्स ms:Karl Marx mt:Karl Marx mzn:Karl Marks nds:Karl Marx nl:Karl Marx nn:Karl Marx no:Karl Marx oc:Karl Marx pl:Karol Marks pt:Karl Marx qu:Karl Marx rm:Karl Marx ro:Karl Marx ru:Маркс, Карл scn:Karl Marx sco:Karl Marx sh:Karl Marx si:කාල් මාක්ස් simple:Karl Marx sk:Karl Heinrich Marx sl:Karl Marx sr:Карл Маркс st:Karl Marx sv:Karl Marx ta:கார்ல் மார்க்ஸ் te:కార్ల్ మార్క్స్ tg:Карл Маркс th:คาร์ล มาร์กซ tl:Karl Marx tr:Karl Marx uk:Маркс Карл ur:کارل مارکس uz:Karl Marx vi:Karl Marx yi:קארל מארקס zh:卡尔·马克思 zh-min-nan:Karl Marx zh-yue:馬克思